Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)
|image = Queen of Mars.JPG |caption = Candace becoming the Queen of Mars |season = 1 |production = 123B |broadcast = 47 |story = Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |ws = John Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director = Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us = March 20, 2009 |xd = February 18, 2009 |international = September 11, 2008 (see below for the full list) |pairedwith = "Unfair Science Fair" |dvd=''The Daze of Summer'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} While Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet build a portal to Mars, Candace thinks no one, not even her friends, wants to talk to her. An accidental trip to Mars lifts her spirits. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz shop for supplies for his baking soda volcano. (Season 1 finale) Episode Summary ".]] At the same time that Baljeet tells Phineas and Ferb his problem about his portal to Mars, Candace is sitting in her room with her cell phone. She tries calling Stacy, Jeremy, Jenny, and some of her old friends, but none of them pick up. Candace thinks they are all avoiding her and walks outside. She sees Phineas and Ferb's bikes at Baljeet's house and sees the portal to Mars they built for Baljeet. Candace walks inside, and at that same moment, the portal breaks. Candace sees a Mars Rover and jumps in front of it, waving her arms to try to get attention. However, the man who watches the Mars Rover quits and shuts down the rover. Candace steps on it and a few Martians spot her destroying it. They meet her and bring her to their lair, crowning her the Queen of Mars. Candace gets excited and starts singing, calling a few Martians "good Stacy" and "good Jenny". Phineas and Ferb finish fixing the portal and jump in to save Candace. They hear her singing and drive over to where she is. The Martians see their cart and begin bouncing on it, thinking it is another one of those Mars Rovers. Candace tells the Martians that even though she doesn't spend every single minute with them, it doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate what they're doing for her, and jumps in the cart with Phineas and Ferb. The Martians become angry and join together to form an enormous Martian that chases Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Phineas uses Candace's cellphone to call Baljeet, asking him to open the portal now. Baljeet obeys and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace get out. Meanwhile, Doof fires his very first Inator for an old test and zaps the face of Candace on Mars just as Candace was about to reveal the face of her crowning achievement on Mars to Linda via her new telescope. It now looks like a Rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig. Sad and alone again, Candace's friends show up to meet her. Jenny had a dental appointment, Jeremy took Suzy to the movies, and Stacy asks if Candace ever got her text message. Candace admits she thought they were avoiding her only to lead an unknown guy to admit he was actually avoiding Candace. Candace asks if she knows him and he says it works perfectly and leaves behind a confused Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny. Songs *''Don't Even Blink'' (Instrumental) *''Queen of Mars'' (Voted #9 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) End Credits 24 hours later, Doofenshmirtz ends up in Mars and the Martians are about to crown him king, but instead, they crown the bicarbonate volcano. He is heard yelling, "Oh come on!!" during the logo. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's Entrance to Lair He enters through the file cabinet in the Flynn-Fletcher house's Living Room. (Same as Unfair Science Fair) Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is another version of the episode "Unfair Science Fair". * This is the first episode to focus on Candace without her friend Stacy. * Major Monogram, Carl, Perry the Platypus, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz meet in the grocery store without getting into a conflict. Major Monogram even moves in order to let Doofenshmirtz go on. * Ferb speaks a different dialect of Martian than the rest of the Martians do, but they are able to understand him. Ferb's line in Martian is his line in English played backwards. The Martians' language however, if played backwards, are not English sentences, but appear to be phonetic interpretations of English words backwards. See "Allusions", below for more information. * Candace, when she calls Jenny, states herself as Candy. * Someone has been trying to avoid Candace so well that he even refers to himself as "Unknown guy". * Though Candace loves Jeremy, she didn't take note of not being able to see Jeremy if she went to Mars. * The flag semaphore signs Candace uses are H-E-Y. Production Information * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html :: Candace feels rejected by her friends, so she steps into Baljeet's science fair project which transports her to Mars, where she is worshipped by the Martians. Now it's up to Phineas and Ferb to bring Candace back down to earth. * International premieres: ** September 11, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) ** January 23, 2009 (Disney Channel Germany) * Previous titles for this episode were "Unfair Science Fair, The Return" and "Return to Science Fair". * In the US, this was the last Season 1 episode ran. Errors * The boys did have Perry when they came over (he is seen following them out of the backyard in Unfair Science Fair), so Perry should not be able to enter his lair (he's at Baljeet's house), and Candace should not have walked by him before he enters his lair. * When the Martians ask Candace to break another rover, it starts out as having treads attached to three wheels in a triangle on each side, but after Candace stomps on it three times. It becomes a vehicle with three wheels in a straight line on each side, like the one she tried to signal and then broke before she met the Martians. * Technically, it would be impossible to live and breathe on Mars, since there is very little oxygen. Of course, martians don't exist either. *When Ferb says "They say fine, but not without them.", his eyes are far from his hair. Continuity * The Portal momentarily connects with Earth's past in prehistoric times. A tyrannosaurus that is seen appears very similar to the one that chased Phineas, Ferb and Candace in "It's About Time!" *Before the man watching the Rover's progess is shouting about Mars, the beginning of Don't Even Blink from "Don't Even Blink" can be heard. *This is the second episode where Major Monogram appears, but has no lines. The first time he didn't speak is during "It's About Time!". * Jenny, from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" returns, and Candace states they haven't seen each other since then. * Candace calls Olga and Chicago Joe, her voice coach and personal trainer from The Curse of the Princess Monster ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Allusions * One of the statues the martians made looks like the Statue of Liberty. * When the Martians rebuild the Rover, they shout "Yensid" which is Disney spelt backwards. The Martians also say "Erimnevop," which is Povenmire spelled backwards. When Ferb speaks Martian "Meht tuohtiw ton tub enif yas yeht" He is just saying his Line "They say fine but not without them" backwards. * The destroyed Candace face on Mars' surface looks like the Red Face, a well-known landmark on the planet's surface. * The owner of Taco Teepee is disparagingly called "Cooks with Grease" by the manager of Mr. Slushy Dawg, a reference to the character "Dances with Wolves" from the movie of the same name. * The title is a reference to Apocalypse Now Redux, an extended version of Apocalypse Now with extra footage. * When Candace calls Jenny she refers to herself as Candy. This may be a reference to the character in Dave the Barbarian nicknamed Candy whose real name is Candace. * In the middle of the episode, one of the martians said "Yensid", which is reversed for "Disney". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram (non-speaking cameo) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Brian Stepanek as Mr. McGillicuddy and the Mr. Slushy Burger manager Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html * Brenda Song as Wendy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Kevin Michael Richardson, Brian Stepanek, Kari Wahlgren *Uncredited: Alyson Stoner as Jenny *Uncredited: Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens of Mars :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes